


there is a light that never goes out

by gayforholtzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, I hope you like it, and yep - Freeform, it's gonna get hella gay, so this is my harry potter au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforholtzmann/pseuds/gayforholtzmann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a day in early September, the crisp wind blowing against the train station when Abby Yates, Jillian Holtzmann, Erin Gilbert, and Patty Tolan entered inside platform 9 ¾’s for what would be the most amazing ride of their lives. </p><p>or the hogwarts au with the four ghostbusters girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is a light that never goes out

**Author's Note:**

> so I got a prompt on tumblr to write a harry potter ghostbusters au and well i absolutely loved it and went with it! the title is from the smiths song, there is a light that never goes out, i listened to that song and thought it fit fairly well with where i plan on taking this, so stay tuned!

It was mid-July the day Jillian Holtzmann received her letter. The day was hot and sticky and not a day you would expect to change your life forever. Yet there she was, clutching onto a letter with what could only be described as a look of confusion, but in the best way, and bewilderment.

 

The moment she showed her father he wore a look of pure joy and adoration,

 

“Your mother would be so proud of you, Jillian. So proud.” Her father went in to hug his daughter; beyond ecstatic that she had taken after her mother and was a witch. What Jillian didn’t see was the slight worry on her father’s face at the challenges yet to come.

 

 

 

It was late July the day that Erin got her letter in the mail. It was wrapped in a white envelope addressed to one Erin Gilbert. She’d never received a letter before today and proudly grasped it running into her living room.

           

“Mom! Dad! I got a letter! I got a letter!” Her parents started at her with black expression and confusion written on their faces. Erin slowly unwrapped it, not yet wanting to spoil the surprise inside of it, only to be greeted by the best news of her life.

 

She was a witch.

 

And a school wanted her! Wanted her! Simple Erin Gilbert, yet what she didn’t realize is that she wasn’t simple. Not in the slightest way. When Erin told her parents what it was and showed them with glee they looked at each other and looked back at her. They solemnly shook their heads and headed off the dining room to converse. Erin was left there, standing in the living room, with no longer a gleeful expression but a sad, heartbroken one.

 

 

 

It was late June the day that Patty Tolan opened her mailbox to be greeted to the letter that her old siblings had gotten only a few years back. She proudly entered her house screaming for her family to come downstairs.

 

“I got my letter!” She exclaimed with more pride than ever heard before.

 

“Of course, you did Patty! Congrats!” Her mother wrapped her into a hug and her father went to pat her on her shoulder.

 

“Yeah, sis! Maybe you’ll get Slytherin and be stuck with the evils,” her eldest brother, Jeremy, taunted.

 

“Okay well, I feel the need to correct you on so many inaccuracies of that. Some people would suggest that Salazar’s harsh rules with muggles and non-pure bloods ere actually, to keep the muggle world safe from the wizarding world as he knew the great dangers of it. Also, Merlin was a Slytherin, the greatest wizard of all time. You did know that right? Also-“ Patty was cut off her historical rant by her mother.

 

“Honey, whatever house you get we will be proud of her. And Jeremy, leave your poor sister alone.

 

 

 

It was early April the day that Abby Yates received her letter. She peered at it curiously before bringing the mail into her kitchen and calling for her parents,

 

“Uh Mom? There’s a letter addressed to me and it says it’s from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Abby shouted upstairs for her mom and a few seconds later her mom entered the kitchen room with a skeptical glance aimed towards her daughter.

 

“Witchcraft and wizardry? Are you sure Abigail?”

 

“Yep! Look, mom,” Abby gestured towards the envelope and handed it to her mom so she could inspect it. Abby’s mom carefully picked up the letter and read over it before a wide, face-splitting grin appeared on her face.

 

“Well Abby, it appears we are going to have to take you to,” her mom glanced down at the paper again, “Diagon Alley.”

 

 

It was a day in early September, the crisp wind blowing against the train station when Abby Yates, Jillian Holtzmann, Erin Gilbert, and Patty Tolan entered inside platform 9 ¾’s for what would end up being the most amazing ride of their lives.


End file.
